Happiness for Sale
Ein Mann kam heute in die Stadt. Ein sehr seltsamer Mann. Er sah aus wie Mitte 30, wanderte mit gebeugtem Rücken auf dem jede Menge Dinge aufgeladen waren umher. Er hatte rotes Haar und von der Sonne gebräunte Haut; eine Statur so dürr wie fast schon ein Skelett - er war eigentlich recht klein. Es war dieses breite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, das meinen Blick auffing. Es war so ein großes Lächeln, dass es fast schon unmenschlich wirkte. Es sah aus, als würden seine Mundwinkel sich über seine Wangenknochen hinaus in seine Augen erstrecken. Er schlich durch die Stadt mit diesem fröhlichen Gesichtsausdruck zu den Kindern die an der Straße standen sprechend, beinahe schon flüsternd. Sie standen da, starrten emotionslos, als er mit ihnen flüsterte. Ich konnte aus der Entfernung nicht verstehen, was er zu ihnen sagte, also setzte ich mich in die Mitte des Stadtplatzes, darauf wartend, dass er meinen Weg kreuzen würde. Ehrlich gesagt war ich ziemlich erschrocken, aber ich wusste nicht, warum - trotzdem, sogar jetzt noch, wollte ich auf ihn warten. Ich konnte diese Neugier nicht erklären, aber etwas hielt mich fest und würde mich nicht eher gehen lassen, bevor ich nicht mit diesem unheimlichen Mann gesprochen hätte. Er begann sich mir langsam zu nähern, das leise Stapfen seiner Füße war kaum über den dumpfen Lärm des Platzes zu hören. Aber trotz allem konnte ich es wie alles andere hören, während ich mit ansteigender Panik darauf wartete, dass er mich erreichen würde. Er stoppte vor mir, mich immer noch nicht ansehend. Ich sah auf, um ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken. Er starrte vorwärts und drehte sich dann ganz langsam zu mir um. Er öffnete seine Augen kein einziges Mal- und dieses Lächeln verschwand niemals aus seinem Gesicht. Seinen Kopf zu mir drehend öffnete er ein Auge und starrte mich direkt damit an. Ich sackte zusammen; eine unglaubliche Angst, wie ich sie nie zuvor gespürt hatte traf mich wie eine Schockwelle. Er sagte nichts; er starrte nur mit diesem Falkenauge, das er geöffnet hatte, in die meinen. Ich verlor den Bezug zur Realität komplett. Die Geräusche der Stadt um mich erreichten mich nicht länger und ich sank in eine unheimliche Stille, die betäubend wirkte. Ich wollte rennen, doch ich konnte nicht. Nichts bewegte sich. Es war als wäre mein Körper an den Steinen, auf denen ich saß, fest gefroren. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre es das Lächeln, das mich ansah, fast als wäre es der wahre Mann hinter all dem- nicht die Augen. Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber es lässt sich vielleicht so beschreiben: Das Lächeln wirkte alterslos, ewig. Es hallte unendlich in meinem Kopf nach; mein Körper begann, sich von ihm wegzulehnen. Langsam drehte sich sein Kopf wieder zur Straße und er begann seinen Weg fortzusetzen. Ich schüttelte mich heftig, ich fühlte mich, als müsste ich mich übergeben. Als er wegging bemerkte ich, dass es Masken waren, die er auf seinem Rücken trug, er musste ein Maskensammler oder etwas in der Art sein. In dieser Nacht konnte ich nicht schlafen, alles, an das ich denken konnte war die Begegnung mit ihm auf dem Stadtplatz. Er hatte nichts gesagt, aber ich fühlte mich, als hätte er mich mit seinem Blick nahezu ausgeweidet- mit diesem stechenden Auge. Ich wusste nicht, was er war, aber dieser Mann war kein Mensch- nein, er war etwas anderes, etwas sehr Finsteres. Dieses alterslose Gefühl wollte auch nicht weggehen, als wenn er eine Art alter Dämon war, der von Stadt zu Stadt, von Dorf zu Dorf über die Erde wanderte. Warum eigentlich? Ich wollte mehr wissen, ich war besessen von genau dem, das mich mehr erschreckte als alles andere. Am nächsten Morgen würde ich ihn suchen und schauen, ob er in der Stadt war- ich hoffte wirklich, dass er sie verlassen hatte, aber falls er es nicht getan hatte, würde ich mehr über ihn herausfinden können. Am nächsten Tag verschlang ich mein Frühstück und machte mich auf zum Stadtplatz. Ich sah eine kleine Gruppe Menschen, die sich um ein kleines Gebäude am Eck versammelte. Ich rannte hinüber und sah ihn- den Dämon- vor ihnen allen stehen. Er hielt seine Hände zusammen und sprach darüber, dass er seinen „Fröhlichen Maskenladen“ hier auf dem Stadtplatz eröffnen würde. Er predigte und predigte „Kommen Sie, kommen Sie alle“ an die Menge, sie alle wirkten hypnotisiert von seinen Worten. Endlich hatte er geendet und deutete ins Innere des kleinen Gebäudes; auf einem kleinen Schild daneben war zu lesen: DER FRÖHLICHE MASKENLADEN – DAS GLÜCK IST NUR EINE MASKE ENTFERNT! Ich fröstelte, was war nur so gruselig an diesem Mann? Ich musste mehr wissen, deshalb rannte ich hinein. Es waren bereits einige Leute darin, aber trotzdem war es still. Niemand sprach, was war passiert? Verhandelten sie über etwas? Ich sah einen Mann, neben ihm ein Kind und eine Frau hinter ihm. Bisher hatte keiner von ihnen etwas gesagt, sie alle sahen nur den Fröhlichen Maskenmann an. Er nickte mit seinem Kopf- als würde er ihnen still zustimmen- und überreichte dem Mann und dem Kind zwei Masken. Sie drehten um und traten heraus, als sie an mir vorbeigingen sah ich einen Glanz in ihren Augen, als wären sie vollkommen abwesend. Die Frau trat gleich hinter ihnen heraus, eine andere Maske tragend. Dann war es nur noch ich, alleine mit ihm. Er wackelte mit dem Kopf, seine Stille aufrechterhaltend. Er wollte, dass ich sprach, also tat ich es und fragte ihn nach seinem Laden- und von wo er herkam. Stille...er sagte immer noch nichts. Er grinste nur immer weiter, ich wurde langsam irritiert, aber gleichzeitig auch verängstigter als zuvor. Ich trat zurück zur Tür, ihn auffordernd mir zu antworten. In diesem Moment trat ein Kind ein, ein Junge- nicht älter als fünf. Er ging zu dem Fröhlichen Maskenmann. Der Mann stand da und beugte sich über den Jungen. Der Junge streckte die Hände aus, erwartete er vielleicht eine Maske? Der Fröhliche Maskenmann öffnete seine Augen, beide, und starrte dieses Kind mit dem teuflischsten Blick an, den ich je gesehen hatte. Ich trat weiter zurück, fast stolperte ich, als ich nach der Türklinke griff. Zu meinem puren Entsetzen packte der Mann den Jungen im Nacken und hob ihn vom Boden hoch. Ich konnte schreckliche Schreie des Entsetzens aus der Kehle des Jungen kommen hören; er war mindestens acht Fuß vom Boden entfernt. Gleichzeitig begann der Mund des Händlers sich zu öffnen, natürlich immer noch lächelnd. Er wurde weiter und weiter, bis er mindestens einen Fuß breit war- ich konnte sein Kiefer schnappen hören, als es sich öffnete. Schreckliche und unmenschliche Töne kamen von ihm, als er das Kind höher hob. Dann, wie aus dem Nichts war das Kind zur Hälfte in dem Hals des Händlers verschwunden war. Ich schrie, als ich sah, wie das Kind dem Händler ins Gesicht trat. Langsam aber sicher versank er und verschwand. Der Junge war fort und ich begann hysterisch zu weinen, immer noch nicht fähig, mich zu bewegen. Er drehte sich zu mir, seinen Mund immer noch weit geöffnet. Dann hob er seine Hände an sein Gesicht, sie begannen, in einem seltsamen Licht zu glühen. Langsam begann er damit, seine Hände von seinem Gesicht zu lösen. Er wölbte seinen Rücken weiter und weiter, bis seine Hände von seinem Gesicht durch einen Klumpen Fleisch, mindestens zwei Fuß lang, getrennt waren. Dieser Mann- nein, dieses Ding- war ein absolutes Monster. Das Fleisch löste sich und ließ dabei dasselbe, grinsende Gesicht zurück. Er stand dort, mit dieser Fleischmasse in den Händen. Langsam begann die Haut sich zu formen und zu verzerren, ich wich in eine Ecke zurück- was zur Hölle passierte hier? Bevor ich es erkannte hatte sich die Haut in eine kleine Form in seinen Händen verwandelt. Er streckte seine Hand aus, zeigte mir sein neuestes Werk. Es war das Gesicht des Kindes; er hatte eine Maske aus Fleisch erzeugt. Das Entsetzen packte mich und ich übergab mich in meinen Schoß, ich hörte ein leises Kichern von dem Händler kommen. Nein- nein, ich musste hier raus, ich stand auf und rannte zur Tür. Als ich nach der Klinke griff hörte ich noch eine Sache: „Willst du eine Maske, mein Junge?“ Tränen rannten mir übers Gesicht, als ich schluchzend über den Stadtplatz rannte. Ich konnte die Leute keuchen und schreien hören, als ich an ihnen vorbeirannte. Ich war sicher ein erbärmlicher Anblick, ein Kind von Blut und Kotze bedeckt- es war mir egal, das Ding da drinnen war ein Dämon. Ich rannte nach Hause direkt in mein Zimmer, meine Eltern waren beide nicht da. Ich saß dort; und es fühlte sich wie Stunden an, vor - und zurückschaukelnd, bedeckt mit Schmutz. Schließlich stand ich auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Das kleine Gebäude war immer noch da, aber niemand trat ein- das Schild war verschwunden. Bis zu dem heutigen Tag habe ich keine Ahnung, was passiert war und was ich erlebt hatte. Ich habe es nie jemanden erzählt, denn ich weiß genau, dass mir niemand glauben würde. Ich wusch mich und versuchte, mein Leben wie gehabt fortzuführen. Der Fröhliche Maskenhändler war verschwunden, ich habe sogar in der Stadt gefragt, doch die Leute behaupteten, sie wüssten nicht wovon ich redete, oder sie waren sich nicht sicher. Es waren alles Sackgassen, war es am Ende nur ein Traum gewesen? Nein- ich hätte mir so etwas niemals ausgedacht und ich bedauere jeden, der ihn jemals kennen lernen muss. Dieses Monster, dieses Ding - mögen die Götter all jene beschützen, die seinen Weg kreuzen. Es ist nun einige Jahre her, jede Menge ist seit damals passiert, aber er war nie wieder zurückgekommen und ich fürchte den Tag, an dem er es vielleicht tun wird, mehr als alles andere. Falls es passieren wird, werde ich versichern, klar zu bleiben. Falls du einen Mann in deiner Heimatstadt siehst, der behauptet, Masken zu verkaufen, einen Mann, der verdorben wirkt und aussieht, als würde er versuchen, etwas Düsteres zu verbergen, bleibe fern von ihm, denn er ist kein Mensch. Was auch immer er - nein, es ist. Es ist die reine Verkörperung des Bösen. Happiness for saleKategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Zelda Kategorie:Ben Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang